A long visit
by gimmeacupajo
Summary: Rory comes home to Stars Hollow for an extended visit. With big news.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show The Gilmore Girls or its characters. That honor belongs to the WB and Amy Sherman Palladino.  
  
AN: I don't know if this fic is going to go anywhere I don't even know if I really like it. This chapter is kinda dull but it was a necessary evil in my thought process. If I continue this story, the rating will go from very PG like now to very R. But who knows if anyone is even going to like it enough for it to go that far.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rory is driving down the road with Lane in the passenger seat as her cell phone rings. She hits the button on the wire hanging down alongside her face from her earpiece.  
  
"Hello Rory Gilmore"  
  
"Hey Sweets. Check you out all professional. So what are you doing? Any chance you are still coming home?"  
  
"Yes, Mom I am on my way to the house now. I told you I would be home today. Didn't I?"  
  
"Yeah Honey, you did but I haven't seen you in months and I was scared you weren't coming. Oh and I am still at the Inn so just come here, OK?"  
  
"All righty I'll be there in about a half."  
  
Rory ended the call and glanced over at Lane, who seemed to be in her own world.  
  
"Lane, you are going with me, right?"  
  
"Ror, you are a grown woman and you don't need me to hold your hand through this. Lorelei is going to be excited so I seriously do not know why you are stressing about it."  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Rory was lost in thought as the car crept down the road to Stars Hollow. **Lane is right. My Mom will be cool and everything will be fine. And if not Oh well I am 23 years old and it's my life. Right?** With that last thought the Bon Jovi song "It's my life" was playing in her head as they pulled in front of Lane's childhood home.  
  
"Lane do you need any help with your bags?"  
  
"Nope, Stop stalling. I don't want you to see my mother first."  
  
"OK, that wouldn't be good your Mom can be very intimidating."  
  
Rory sat there peacefully for a second as Lane got her bags out of the trunk. When Lane was finished, she came back around to the side of the car to close it. She noticed Rory looking awfully worried with one hand on the steering wheel and the other on her slightly swollen abdomen.  
  
"Rory, you are going to be fine but you need to do it soon before that little guy has you waddling."  
  
"I know, I Know Lane it's just that I don't know what to say to her."  
  
"My opinion just tell her the truth flat out, she'll process it. If you get scared just think you could have my mother and then you will get through it.  
  
"You are right, I got the cool Mom and I think she'll be able to handle this." As she patted her stomach. "But I am not so sure about the man involved."  
  
Lane couldn't comfort her about that so she looked away. "Just go get this over with and call me later.  
  
"I will with details"  
  
"OK Rory, Remember Just do it" and she giggled as she flashed her Nike backpack that was slung over her shoulder.  
  
And with that Lane lugged her other bags off the sidewalk as Rory drove off.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
At the Dragonfly  
  
Rory walked through the door of the Inn and up to the desk to find a very annoyed looking Michel. He was on the phone probably changing reservations because he was furiously scribbling in a book. When he sensed her presence, Michele looked up from his book and pointed her toward the kitchen. She nodded and walked through the kitchen door and her ears were assaulted by a loud squeal that of course came from her mother.  
  
"My baby. Sookie, Look my baby is finally here." Lorelei said as she ran to Rory and threw her arms around her first born."  
  
"Hi Mom, I missed you too. Hey Sookie, how's Davie doing? I haven't seen him in months.  
  
"He's great Hun, actually you just missed him. Jackson and him just left. So how long are you home for?"  
  
"Well, Sook, Mom you guys aren't going to believe it." Sookie and Lorelei looked on in anticipation. Both secretly hoping that Rory was finally going to move back to Stars Hollow. Lorelei hated her daughter living in Boston. "I am here for at least a month this time." Both of them appeared slightly disappointed but happy too. A month was a nice long visit.  
  
Lorelei was so excited she couldn't speak. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder why she was being blessed by her daughter's presence for that amount of time. Being Lorelei, she just couldn't keep wondering she asked, "Ror why are you home for so long not that I am not happy just wondering. You know I love you being here."  
  
"Well, I took some time off, cause I've been a little homesick lately. I just need some time here in my town with you and my family. How's Luke? Does he know I'm home?"  
  
"Nope I figured you would surprise him. He is constantly asking me if you are coming home soon. I know he is going to be so excited when he sees you. Why don't you go over to the diner and I'll meet you there in a little bit when I finish up here."  
  
"Rory, before you go I was wondering How about we all have dinner at my house tomorrow night? About 7:30."  
  
"That sounds good Sook. I'll be there."  
  
And out the door Rory went. She jumped in her car and headed towards the diner.  
  
"Lorelei, What's wrong with you? You seem freaked out about Rory being home, you should be jumping up and down."  
  
"I want to but something is going on. I can't put my finger on it but there is definitely something going on, that she is worried about."  
  
"OK Lor I am guessing mother's intuition. Should I be worried because it looks like you are about to put on your Sherlock Holmes hat?"  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Luke's Diner  
  
The place was packed, unusual crowd for a late Friday afternoon. Through the window Rory could see that Luke looked more gruff than normal. The bell above the door jingled. Luke was at the register ringing up a customer when he heard it. He looked up and was shocked when he seen that it was Rory who had walked in. He didn't even hand the guy his change, he walked around to where she was standing grabbed her in a tight embrace and hugged her for a good minute before he let go. And then back to his side of the counter and handed the guy his change.  
  
"You're home. Does your Mom know? She didn't call me. That's weird. What did you surprise her too?"  
  
Rory took a seat at the counter. "Yeah she knows. I just seen her." Luke was putting a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. "Oh no thank you. I don't want any coffee Luke.  
  
Luke looked like he was going to faint. There was a Gilmore girl in front of him and she didn't want coffee. This has been a really odd day he thought.  
  
"Is your name Rory Gilmore? Because right now I am not sure who you are."  
  
"Yes, Luke. I am Rory Gilmore, it's just I gave up a coffee a while ago. But don't tell my mother, she'll have a coronary."  
  
"So all of my years of ranting about coffee finally sunk in. Huh? I am so proud. Let me guess though you want a coke instead which by the way is just as bad."  
  
"Actually Luke how about an ice water?"  
  
"OK What's wrong? Rory you do know that there is no caffeine in water. Right?"  
  
"Yes, I know and I am fine."  
  
Rory had a burger and her water while she sat talking with Luke. While they were waiting for Lorelei, Dean came walking through the door. He was extremely surprised to see Rory sitting at the counter. It had been quite a long time since they had seen each other.  
  
"Oh my God Dean. How are you?"  
  
"Good and you?" Still in shock he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"I'm fine. How's Lindsay?"  
  
It had been a long time, Dean thought. "You don't know about me and Lindsay?" Dean asked as Rory noticed Luke who had been wiping tables shaking his head NO at her.  
  
"Lindsay and I separated a few months ago. We are getting a di..divorced." Dean could hardly say the word, Rory could tell he wasn't dealing well with this situation.  
  
"Dean you know if you need to talk you can call me. Actually I am going to be in town for a while, we could hang out if you would like."  
  
Luke's ears perked up a little when he overheard, eavesdropped that part of their conversation. He thought Rory and Dean being around each other would be a good thing for Dean. Considering he knew that Dean was still harboring some pretty intense feelings for Rory. Luke would never forget Dean's bachelor party or the night that Dean had knocked on the diner door right after closing. That night Dean had asked Luke if they could have a manly heart to heart. Dean had confessed that night that he still had feelings for Rory and that those feelings were causing trouble for him and Lindsay. Luke would also have to add the expression of longing and surprise on Dean's face, when he had seen her tonight to his memory.  
  
Lorelei walked in the door interrupting Luke's thoughts and Rory and Dean's conversation. "Hey I'm here." She announced herself as she skipped over to the counter and took a seat. She had her I'm-not-working-this-weekend-or- having-dinner-with-the-gilmores smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Why so cheesy Lorelei?" Dean asked  
  
"Let me think. Hmmm... Three things. One, that beauty on that stool there is home. Two, no dinner in Hartford tonight with my parents cause they are on vacation. And three, I don't have to see Michele's moody face all weekend. That's why I am cheesy and I don't care who notices it."  
  
Dean smiled, he enjoyed Lorelei's happy presence. Luke had just put Dean's take-out bag in front of him.  
  
"OK Rory I guess I'll see you around town. I'm going to head home for my big Friday night alone." Luke butted into the good-byes.  
  
"Why don't you kids hang out some tonight and continue catching up?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. How about you Ror?"  
  
"Would you mind Mom?"  
  
"No Sweets, go ahead. Hang out and catch up. I'll see you later at the house."  
  
A quick hug for her Mom and Rory was out the door with Dean. Lorelei was eyeing Luke up like she was planning an attack. "Luke darling, if you ever do something like that again. I swear I will hurt you. My baby's first night home in months and you just sent her off with some boy. And this is before you even give me a cup of coffee." She said this as nice as she could muster.  
  
"Lor, He's not just some boy, he's Dean and now he is a grown man. The baby you are referring to is a grown woman. And I think it would be nice if they spent some time together and here's your coffee.  
  
Lorelei noticed Luke had a weird smirk on his face. "Mr. Danes, Are you trying out a new career as a matchmaker?"  
  
"Why yes I am. Dean's getting a divorce and Rory isn't seeing anyone. I think it may work." Lorelei smiled at that. She knew her habit of always butting in would rub off on him sooner or later and now it did. So much for Luke minding his own business, she thought.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
Rory and Dean were walking through the town. When Rory realized she still hadn't told Lorelei her real news. Oh well she thought that will have to wait until later. She was going to enjoy Dean's company tonight. 


	2. Chapter 2

The little house Dean was renting from Taylor was about a block and a half away from Luke's Diner. Around midnight Rory and Dean walked over to the diner to fetch Rory's car, by that time they were both pretty tired.  
  
"Thanks Rory, I had a really good time tonight. Sorry though about unloading all my marital crap on you. It's just so easy for me to talk to you. Years of practice I guess."  
  
"I had a nice time too. And how many times do I have to tell you I don't mind, that's what friends are for."  
  
"Are you busy tomorrow? If not, would you like to meet for lunch?" Dean asked because he definitely wanted to spend some more time with Rory.  
  
"Not until 7:30, we are having dinner at Sookie's house. I don't think my Mom is going to let me out of her sight all day, but if I can sneak away I would love to. I'll call you around noon to let you know if it's possible. How's that?"  
  
"Yeah that works for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight Rory."  
  
"Goodnight Dean" Rory said as she stepped forward towards Dean to hug him. With the feelings Dean had been harboring for Rory, he couldn't just handle a hug. As Rory hugged him, Dean leaned down and gently brushed his lips across Rory's. Nothing too intense but more of a light, simple, yet sensual peck. Rory was not sure what to do. She knew that she needed to remove herself from his embrace. She went to take a step back and unclasp her hands from around Dean's neck, but instead she slid her hands down to the small of his back. Then she lifted her head from where it had settled on his chest, tiptoed, looked into his eyes and then planted one on him.  
  
This kiss was much more demanding but just as sensual. Both sets of lips were parted and their tongues began to massage each other. The intensity of the lip lock slowly dies down. And the two parties involved decided simultaneously that they needed oxygen. Slowly they parted to breathe and Rory removed her hands from the Dean's buttocks. He withdrew his hands that were cradling her porcelain face. They were separated now just standing silently looking at each other.  
  
Dean broke the silence. "Ror, I'm sorry if I was out of line. I just needed to kiss you."  
  
"No Dean it was sweet. I'm sorry for the death grip on your butt." She blushed as she spoke the words.  
  
"Oh no don't ever, ever apologize for that." Dean replied wearing a very large pleased smile.  
  
"Well, on that note, I am going to hit the road. Talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"OK Goodnight Ror."  
  
Rory got in her car and pulled away waving. Dean waved and muttered to himself "I love you Rory". With a dramatic sigh he turned on his heels and walked home thinking about his failed marriage, Rory Gilmore, and her hands on his ass.  
  
^^%^^%^^%^^%^^%^^%^^%  
  
I am finally home, Rory thought when she walked up the front steps onto the porch of the Gilmore house. This was her home, Boston would never feel like home to her. A sleek black bag was slung over her shoulder as she opened the front door. This bag carried her essentials, she had decided against lugging the rest of her stuff in from the car at this hour. It would have to wait until morning. The television in the livingroom was on. She went to turn it off and she noticed her Mom and Luke wrapped in a blanket sleeping on the couch. Rory hit the power button on the TV, glanced at the sleeping couple on the couch one more time and went to her room to get ready for bed.  
  
After a quick trip to the bathroom to brush her teeth, Rory climbed into her bed and was fast asleep.  
  
*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
About 5:30 am. Luke began to stir on the couch. He opened his eyes very unsure of his surroundings until he realized a sleeping Lorelai in his arms. It seemed like every time they had a movie night, they fell asleep in the livingroom, luckily the couch was comfy. Luke wiggled out of the slender arms that were tangled around him and rolled off the couch without disturbing Lorelai. Quickly he climbed the stairs and made way towards Lorelai's bedroom to get fresh clothes from his drawer in her dresser. Then he went into the bathroom to get a shower.  
  
While Luke was washing himself with his rubber ducky shaped soap on the rope, a gift from Lorelai. He began to think about her and the relationship that they shared. They had been together now almost a year and had been skirting around the issue of living together for the past couple of months. Luke did not understand the big deal, they were together every night. It was like they lived in the same house anyway, he had things at her house and she had things at his place. Most nights they stayed at her house but a few nights a week they slept at the cramped little apartment above the diner that Luke called home. Luke decided it was now time to reopen the cohabitation negotiations again. He knew he was ready, he had been ready since the beginning, Luke hoped that Lorelai was ready now too.  
  
After that realization Luke's thoughts turned to Rory. He wondered if she had a good time with Dean and if she had come home. He hoped she had come home because if not, he knew he was in deep shit with her mother. Lorelai was all ready a bit pissed at him for bringing up the idea of Rory and Dean hanging out last night. She had wanted Rory to stay home with her and Luke to watch movies and talk. Luke rinsed off, hopped out of the tub, dressed and then down the stairs he went directly into the kitchen.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Luke set up the coffee maker and put the timer on, so that in an hour it would brew automatically. That way it would be done by the time Lorelai woke up. Luke opened the junk drawer and got out a pen and paper to scribble a note for Lorelai. He wrote...  
  
Lorelai, started your coffee. Had to open the diner, see you for breakfast. We need to talk, and No there is nothing wrong. I think it is a good thing and it's not about Rory and Dean, just you and I. Love you, Luke  
  
He was about to leave when he saw Rory's door was cracked open. He walked over to it and peeked in. He let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't in trouble Rory was asleep in her bed. Luke exited the house by the back door and headed to the diner.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Rory woke up to the smell of coffee filling the air. It's so good to be home she thought. She rose from her bed knowing that her mother was not awake yet. She looked around her room trying to locate her cell phone, she needed to make a call before her Mom did get up. Spotting it laying on the floor next to her overnight bag she went to retrieve it and started to dial as the phone on her night table started ringing.  
  
Rory rushed over and grabbed it. "Hello" she said sounding a little nervous and wondering who would be calling this early.  
  
"Why don't you ever answer your cell?" asked the agitated male voice on the other end.  
  
"Umm...... it hasn't rung. Why are you calling here? And...." Rory said then her words were cut off by the voice.  
  
"Let me guess you don't want to talk to me. I called because I have been worried about you."  
  
"OK well as you now know I am fine, so no need to worry. Bye." Rory said sarcastically but did not hang up the phone like she had intended. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed to hear his voice.  
  
"When are you going to stop freaking out and talk about this?" He asked interrupting Rory's thoughts.  
  
"How about never?" She stated not asked.  
  
"Rory stop being so damn stubborn. We have to talk, I love you and I want to..." This time she cut him off, "I don't want to talk about this and I don't care what you want." And with that she hung up the phone.  
  
Rory was not ready to discuss this baby situation yet not with anyone. But she knew that she did love him no matter how much of an asshole he was. Tears were threatening to sting her eyes. And it seemed as if on cue the telephone on the night table started to ring again.  
  
No pleasantries at all this time. "I told you already I do not want to speak to you. I have nothing to say so stop calling my house." Rory was about to hang up when she heard Luke's voice.  
  
"Excuse me? Rory?"  
  
"Umm.. I'm sorry. Hi Luke."  
  
"Rory, what's going on?" Luke asked sternly.  
  
"Nothing Luke."  
  
"Are you OK?" Luke asked knowing something was wrong. Silently he wished she would just open up.  
  
"Yeah Luke, I am fine. How are you this morning?"  
  
Guess not, Luke thought. "I'm good but I am not stupid. How about you get over here to eat breakfast and tell me what is going on."  
  
"Oh no thank you Luke, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Rory, I wasn't really asking if you wanted to. I am telling you nicely to get your little butt over here so we can talk. I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Luke stated firmly and hung up the phone, leaving Rory on the other end speechless.  
  
Rory got up shoved her feet in her sneakers, pulled a heavy white sweatshirt over her head. She picked up her car keys then changed her mind, dropped them back down on the nightstand. Maybe a morning stroll will clear my head a little. And then out the back door she went in her red pajama pants that had big white roses all over them. Not until out in the sunlight did she think she should have gotten dressed because now all of Stars Hollow would be talking about Rory's sleeping attire.  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Rory walked through the door of the diner and right up to the counter to sit down. Her mind was racing, she had no idea what she was going to say to Luke, but she knew she had to be honest. She would just have to roll with the punches and see what happens. Luke came out of the kitchen when he heard Rory enter. The diner was empty except for the two of them. Out of habit Luke went to pour Rory a cup of coffee when he remembered that her addiction was mysteriously cured.  
  
"Would you like an orange juice?"  
  
"Yeah that'll work Luke."  
  
Luke put the glass of OJ down in front of Rory before he started the conversation. "Rory, I want to know what's going on. Don't tell me nothing, cut the crap. OK I am worried and I don't worry. Your mother is worried and I didn't even tell her that you swore off coffee. Do you realize how worried she is going to be when she realizes you are not consuming the daily Gilmore recommended amount of caffeine. If there is something wrong you know you can confide in us. We love you."  
  
"Luke, I love you guys too. I am sorry if you are worried. But I am fine, everything is fine. Noth... I'll be OK."  
  
"Rory, you do know I can tell that everything is not fine and you can tell me anything you want. If you don't want me to tell your Mom, I won't."  
  
"OK Luke, You want the truth. I'll give it to you. I'm twenty-three years old, I just finished school, I have a great job. And now I am screwing up all my plans."  
  
"That's impossible, you have everything going for you. You are a smart, beautiful girl. How could you possibly mess anything up?"  
  
"Luke, I am pregnant." As the words came out of Rory's mouth, the first of the day's customers entered the diner. It was Kirk, Luke walked over to him and informed that the diner would be closed for a while and made him leave. Luke locked the door behind Kirk and turned the sign to 'Sorry, Closed' and returned to the counter. A now scared, crying Rory was perched on a stool, staring off into space.  
  
Rory was in shock, she couldn't believe she blurted that out the way she did. "Hey kiddo, let's go upstairs to talk so we can get away from Kirk." Rory stood up and realized what Luke meant, Kirk was standing outside with his nose pushed up against the window.  
  
They went upstairs to Luke's little apartment to talk, but when they got up there they just sat staring at each other. Luke did not know how to comfort Rory. He had no clue what to say. Rory was like his daughter and now all he could think was now I am going to be a grandfather too.  
  
"So Rory, What are you going to do? Have you decided?"  
  
"Yes, Luke I am going to have the baby. I am scared though."  
  
"You are not alone, we are here for you, you'll have a lot of help. Does the father know? I am guessing the father is who you thought was on the phone this morning."  
  
"Yes, Luke, he knows. He wants to get married."  
  
"I am guessing that you don't."  
  
"It's not that I don't, but I believe he asked me just because of the baby. And if that is the case, then no I don't want to."  
  
"How long have you known him?"  
  
"A few years." Luke's heart rose into his throat he had a weird feeling that Rory was going to say that Jess was the father. He knew that Jess had been to visit Rory in Boston a few times. For the next few moments all Luke thought about was, how he was going to murder Jess.  
  
"Rory, can you tell me who the father is? Then we can figure out how to tell your Mom, and everything will be OK."  
  
"Tristan DuGrey" 


	3. Chapter 3

At the diner Luke still had not opened the diner and it didn't look like he was going to open until lunchtime at the earliest. After Rory confessed the unplanned pregnancy and the identity of the father to Luke. They decided to wait a day or two, for Rory to tell Lorelai. They wanted to figure out a way to tell her that wouldn't make her head explode. Luke could tell that Rory was emotionally drained from discussing this with him. The two remained quiet for a while until the telephone began to ring.  
  
"Hello" Luke said answering the phone, he knew it had to either be Lorelai or Jess. It still amazed Luke how close he and Jess had become since finally grew up. Jess called him everyday now without fail.  
  
"Do you know where Rory is? I woke up to my coffee, thanks by the way, and no daughter. I am going to kill you. Would you like to know why? Well, I'll tell you, the way I see it you sent her off with Dean last night. And apparently she must have stayed with him. I woke up this morning, quite early I might add and she's not here. Luke she's not here. You are so dead. Do you see what you have done?"  
  
"Are you done with the rant Lore? Rory is here at the diner with me. She came over for breakfast and I closed for the morning so we could spend some time catching up. We have been here talking and waiting for you to join the land of the living all morning."  
  
"She isn't with Dean?" Lorelai said meekly.  
  
"No Lore."  
  
"Did she come there after leaving his house?"  
  
"No Lore, she was sleeping in her bed when I left your house."  
  
"OK I'm sorry. I am being crazy."  
  
"It's all right. Just to ease your mind, Rory was alone in her bed and actually Dean was sitting on my step this morning when I got here." Luke realized he hadn't told Rory that Dean was on the front stoop this morning. "Lore, are you going to come over for breakfast or would you prefer we bring it to you at the house?"  
  
"I'll be there after I get dressed. Love you."  
  
"You too."  
  
Luke returned the phone to it's cradle and tried not to make eye contact with a confused Rory, sitting on a stool at the counter.  
  
"Luke, what were you talking about? Dean was here when you got here?"  
  
"Yes, Rory but...."  
  
"Why would he be here so early?"  
  
"Dean needed to talk."  
  
"Who talks that time of the day? Most people sleep. About what?"  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry but I can't discuss that with you."  
  
"You are kidding me? Luke I just told you everything and now you cannot confide in me."  
  
"Rory don't get upset. If you think it is that important for you to know then I will tell you but you have to promise never to say anything to him or to act differently around him."  
  
"I promise now tell me."  
  
"Rory, Dean loves you."  
  
"I know I love him too."  
  
"No, Rory, Dean is in love with you."  
  
"Oh" was the only response Rory could come up with and Luke continued.  
  
"He has been since you were teenagers."  
  
"OK, he's in love with me. Still why was he here? I don't understand."  
  
"Dean confides in me about how he feels. He needed to talk this morning and now that is all I am going to say about on the subject."  
  
"We kissed." Rory said out loud before her brain even processed that the words were coming out her mouth. Luke just nodded.  
  
"I am going to go out on a limb and say that Dean already told you." Luke just nodded again a small smile forming on his unshaven face. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lorelai took a shower and dressed after her telephone conversation with Luke. While in her room, she could hear a telephone ringing in the distance. It sounded like a low dull hum. As she began to walk down the stairs the ringing gradually got louder. Still not as loud as normal but louder nonetheless. It was driving her crazy, she could tell it was in the house, she decided on finding the source of her aggravation. Lorelai followed the annoying sound into Rory's bedroom. After looking around for it without success, Lorelai gave up. With a frustrated sigh she flopped onto the bed and found that the bed was the source. She found the cellular phone beneath the comforter. She flipped it open and the caller id screen read 'Trist cell,' Lorelai was about to answer it as the ringing stopped the screen changed it then said 'Missed 14 calls'. She decided to turn the power off and take it with her to the diner to give to Rory.  
  
**THINKING** **Hmm... The only one who it could have been would be that annoying evil blonde God that Rory went to Chilton with. But why would he be calling? She must have met someone else whose name could be shortened to Trist or maybe it could be a nickname. What the hell kind of nickname is Trist?" **  
  
To say that Lorelai was interested in the identity of the caller would have been an understatement. She was so intrigued that she left the house to go to Luke's without carrying her own cell and purse, but she had a death grip on Rory's phone in her right hand. She was off to the diner at an extremely fast pace. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Hartford at The DuGrey Mansion  
  
The twenty-three year old Tristan DuGrey walked into his father's study. Right up to the large mahogany desk where his father William DuGrey sat. Tristan and his father always had what you would have considered a Rocky relationship sometimes including the boxing gloves. But as Tristan grew older, they had learned how to communicate with each other. In their own odd way, they were actually becoming friends. Tristan had realized that William was not the evil bastard that he had always believed him to be. And William had stopped throwing money at his son and started to show an interest in his son's life.  
  
"Father."  
  
"Tristan, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you until next week."  
  
"Rory left me in Boston."  
  
"What? When? Why?"  
  
"Calm down Dad."  
  
"Did she except the ring?"  
  
"No, actually that's why I am here. I need some advice. Rory left because she thinks I only want to marry her because she's expecting....."  
  
"Expecting what?.........Oh."  
  
"Now do you see my problem?"  
  
"Yes, son I do but I don't understand why she would think that. Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Well, Thursday night I took Rory out to dinner at The Armani Cafe on Newbury Street. I was planning on proposing when our desserts arrived but I got a surprise during the appetizers Rory blurted out that she was pregnant. I dealt with the announcement well and we ate and talked. Our desserts came and I knelt down and was about to pull out the little velvet box when Rory told me to get up and that there was no way in hell she was going to marry me because of our new situation."  
  
"I assume you told her that the proposal had nothing to do with the pregnancy since of course you didn't even know."  
  
"I did and she didn't believe me. I don't believe Rory saw the box so therefore I guess I do understand her thinking that I was doing it because of the baby."  
  
"Son, this is going to be hard but you have to prove yourself to her. Prove that you love her and want to marry her in her condition but not because of it. She is probably with her mother in Stars Hollow, you are going to go there. Right?"  
  
"Ofcourse. As soon as I shower and dress. I will call you when I know something."  
  
"OK Tristan, good luck." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in Star's Hollow at Luke's Diner  
  
Lorelai walked into the diner and took a seat next to Rory at the counter. Luke was standing behind the counter, he still hadn't reopened and now he wasn't even sure if he was going to.  
  
"Hey. Here take this thing, it wouldn't stop ringing." Lorelai said handing Rory her phone.  
  
"Thanks Mom. It was probably just my editor calling. I'll call her back later."  
  
"Lore, what do you want to eat?" Luke asked setting a steaming cup of coffee in front of her.  
  
"Nothing yet, Luke. Thanks though. So your editor, Huh?"  
  
"I would imagine that is who would be calling but I still haven't checked my call log. I'll check it now."  
  
Luke was wondering what the weird look on Lorelai's face was from. "I could save you the trouble if you would like." Lorelai said before Rory even had the chance to flip the cell open.  
  
"Mom, you look like you want to tell me. Just do it already."  
  
"OK, when it was ringing I opened it and saw that the caller id screen said 'Trist' which I thought was such an odd name. So I was wondering is this person someone who you have an occasional tryst with or is that their name."  
  
"Mom, I am going to have to say it's their name. I don't do what you do and put cute names or not so cute names in my cell directory."  
  
"What are you talking cute and not so cute names?" Luke asked not sure if he really wanted to know.  
  
"Well, Luke last I knew, my name in her phone came up 'Gorgeous Daughter' and yours was 'Tight Buns' and I doubt she meant the buns for the hamburgers. Michele's was 'Stinky Frenchman' and Sookie's was 'Food Goddess.' Now do you see what I am talking about?"  
  
Lorelai just sat there smiling in her quirky way. "OK well first off Luke now comes up 'Oooh La La' for your info and if Trist is a name. What could that be short for, it's kind of odd. The only person I have ever met that you could call Trist, was that evil kid you went to Chilton with that got his tight little blonde Adonis butt shipped off to military school."  
  
No one had heard the bell above the door jingle.  
  
"Sorry, we are closed for the day." Luke said as Lorelai finished her sentence and both women turned to see who he was talking to.  
  
"Damn, speak of the devil." Lorelai said aloud.  
  
Rory regained her composure rather quickly. "Tristan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you I don't understand why you won't accept my calls or my proposal. I love you Ror, and I want to be there for you and the baby."  
  
Rory's mouth gaped open and so did Lorelai's and that is when Tristan realized that her mother must not have known about the pregnancy.  
  
**Well looks like I don't have to figure out a way to tell her now** Rory thought. 


End file.
